


dance with me

by allmywill



Category: Bandom, Blondie (Band), Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, The Runaways (Band)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: When a pretty girl,hergirl, asks her to dance, Joan won’t say no.
Relationships: Deborah "Debbie" Harry/Joan Jett
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> just something small i wrote as a warm up!

“Put a record on and dance with me, Joan. Something loud.”

Debbie is in one of her moods. A huge smile is spread across her face as she spreads herself across Joan’s unmade bed. She looks so happy, so alive. It makes her every more beautiful, in Joan’s eyes.

“Well, anything can be loud if you want it to be. What have you got in mind?” John paces over to her record collection, running her fingers along the spines of her beloved albums on the shelf.

Debbie glances up at the ceiling, tapping her fingers on her stomach. “Got any Ultravox?”

“You bet I do.”

Joan finds and pulls the LP out of the tightly packed shelf. She slides the new record out of the cover and turns on the turntable, changing the speed back to 33 1/3. Placing the needle down and cranking up the volume, she doesn’t care how much her neighbors will complain about the noise.

When a pretty girl, _her_ girl, asks her to dance, Joan won’t say no.

She turns and Debbie is right there, ready to take her hand as soon as the drum beat kicks in. _Saturday Night In The City Of The Dead_ bursts through her speakers and Joan takes both her hands, jumping around to the driving beat.

This is when Joan feels the most alive, when good music and Debbie are involved. They giggle and dance, all tension from their bodies gone as they move together. Joan pulls her closer, diving in to steal a kiss.

Debbie happily lets her, hands letting go of her’s to card through her black hair, pushing it out of her face. Still dancing to the beat, Joan yanks her body flush to her own, hands running along her side until they reach her hips.

“Such a sleazy dancer you are,” Debbie jokes when they part. “I should’ve asked you to play something sexier. Maybe Roxy Music?”

“You know I always give you whatever you want,” Joan says with a smirk.

“And I love it.” Debbie leans in for another kiss, catching the side of her mouth and working her way in to meet her lips again.

Joan kisses her, passionate and hot, until the song ends. The music is nearly shaking the floor but she couldn’t care less. With Debbie in her arms, it’s hard to think about anything else.


End file.
